Griphongrado One Shot
by xXnobu16Xx
Summary: Celestia la pequeña traidora. -una tragicomedia resumida-


El joven grifo Misha tenía su arma alzada y apuntado al ser más poderoso del mundo que no tendría más de 9 años, recordando las sabias palabras de su comandante –"(No lo piensen dos veces con los unicornios, ellos solo deben mirar a su objetivo para volarlo en pedazos con su magia, vuélenle el cráneo ante que eso suceda)"-.

El pobre Misha creía en las palabras de sus comandante –"(Recuerden camaradas Griphongrado fue erguido en las montañas a más de 9000 metros sobre el nivel del mar si a nosotros nos falta el aire y morimos de frio, los unicornios deben pasarlo mil veces peor)"-."(Comandante)"- Dijo Spike en ese tiempo, era un grifo más robusto que Misha pero de la misma edad –"(Si es así al menos deberían sacar a los niños y ancianos de la ciudad, estoy algo aburrido de cargar sus cadáveres, aunque debo admitirlo son muy buenos sacos para las trincheras)"- Era un idiota en varias ocasiones.

La ciudad estaba en ruinas –"Misha, que debemos hacer"- era la joven grifa Sasha que estaba en el lado derecho apuntado con su arma a la pequeña alicornio

-"No es obvio"- Dijo Spike que estaba en el lado izquierdo apuntado con su arma también –"que dices Misha le rompemos el cuerno y nos divertirnos con la pequeña"-.

-"Me das asco" – Dijo Sasha sin mirarlo.

-"Solo es una broma, además mírala atentamente no es una unicornio común"-. Sasha no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo -"tiene alas"- No quería creerlo pero ahí estaban, los ojos de Sasha se dilataron y empezó a temblar -"Dos hermanas envidas por los Dioses una levantara el día y la otra la noche hasta el fin de los tiempos blah blah blah y muchos blah mas, llegaran en forma de ponis con alas de pagaso y cuernos de unicornio. Ahora lo más importante sería si ella esta con esos unicornios amantes de la guerra o no lo está, aunque si está en medio de este infierno es fácil saberlo"-.

-"!Misha despierta, que debemos hacer!"- La grifa estaba muy alterada.

-"! A mí que me preguntas si sabes que soy el más cobarde del grupo!"-

-"!Y porque te pones en el medio como si fueras el líder!"- Se acercó a Misha recriminándole.

-"! De que hablas si te estábamos siguiendo a ti, solo que ella se apareció a nuestra derecha justo en mi recta si se hubiera aparecido delante tuyo serias tú la líder!"-.

-"!Ja puras excusas del grifo más cobarde del pelotón!"-

-"! Estas loca, machona, tsundere, amante de las maquinas!"-

Spike todavía seguía apuntando a la alicornio mientras se le salía una gota de sudor -"...podrían resolver sus problemas hormonales otro día"- Misha y Sasha recordaron en que estaban y de nuevo empezaron a apuntar a la pequeña.

-"pf jaja"- La alicornio se empezó a reír a mas no poder.

Sasha avergonzada -"! De que te estas riendo!"-.

-"lo je lo siento es que hace mucho que no me reía tanto"- Intentaba calmarse pero todavía le salía una risita.

¿Qué ay qué hacer?, Misha con sus compañeros se lo repetían en sus mente –"Me rindo"- lo dijo sin dudar tirando su arma.

-"!Misha que crees que estás haciendo!"- Dijo Sasha.

Spike bajo su arma –"Tranquilízate, Misha tomo la mejor opción para mantenerlos a los tres vivos y piénsalo un poco si quisiera matarnos ya lo hubiera hecho"-.

La Alicornio dejo de reír poniéndose seria –"Vine ayudarlos a ustedes en esta guerra"-.

Burlándose Spike dijo –"Perdóname si no te creo Diosa pero hemos tenido suficiente con la magia"-.

-"E visto lo malo de los unicornios, no creo que est…"-.

-"¿Malo?"- Dijo Sasha interrumpiendo, bajando su arma.

-"Si, he visto la maldad en sus corazones y estoy segura…"-No pudo terminar su frase, Sasha corrió con toda su fuerza para a atacarla pero la Alicornio activo un campo de fuerza en el último segundo.

-"!Malo!"- Dijo Sasha mientras golpeaba el campo de fuerza –"!Son unos monstruos, carniceros, demonios y lo único que puedes decir es que son malos, se pueden ir al infierno todos ustedes bastardos!"- Cansada dejo de golpear –"porque, porque nos atacan, porque nos matan, porque que tengo que vivir esto"- puso sus garras en su cara llorando –"Quiero regresar a mi pueblo en el lago, extraño a mi madre gritándome para que me despierte, extraño a mi padre obligándome a cultivar las cerezas, extraño a mi hermana intentando hacerme más bonita para el baile"- De nuevo ataco el campo de fuerza –"…..Calaf,Susi,Misrob,lucas, ustedes los mataron ¡eran mis amigos y los mataron!"- La grifa sentía solo dolor al recordar a sus compañeros de armas ninguno de ellos superaba los diecisiete años.

Misha reacciono se acercó a Sasha agarrándola desde la espalda –"! Cálmate Sasha!"-.

-"! Suéltame me falta mucho que decirle a esta mocosa engreída!"- Intento zafarse pero solo logro que los dos cayeran de espalda.

-"Disculpa a mi compañera"- Dijo Spike acercándose –"Pero espero que entiendas por lo que está pasando"-.

La alicornio desactivo su campo de fuerza con un semblante triste –"Descuida, no tienen que disculparse"-.

-"Si , ya sabes"- Sonrió maliciosamente –"Las hembras pubertas hormoneadas, tienen unos reglones bestiales y uno se pregunta Wooo de donde sale tanta sangre y después a uno le piden que se lo me.."- Sasha le tiro una patada voladora, haciendo que derrapara de cabeza unos metro"-.

La alicornio se acercó a Sasha preocupada –"Lo siento no sabía que estabas en tu días"-.

-"! No estoy en mis días, solo lo dicen por molestar!"-.

-"¿Segura, te veo muy alterada?"-.

-"! Cualquiera estaría alterada si anduviera con estos dos idiotas y porque estoy hablando con una mocosa del bando enemigo como tú!"-.

Frunció el ceño –"En primera mi nombre es Celestia y en segunda he venido a ayudarlos"-.

-"¿Quieres ayudar?, ¡Eres una diosa no, diles a esos unicornios que se larguen de mi país!"-.

-"Lo haría si pudiera"-.

-"Lo haría, lo haría, ¡solo hazlo!"-.

-"! Es que ya lo hice!"-.

-"¿Y?"-.

-"No funciono"-.

-"! Entonces utiliza tus poderes de Diosa para que funcione!"-.

-"No puedo hacerlo"-.

-"Por favor, no me digas que perdiste tus poderes o algo por el estilo"-.

-"No es eso"-.

-"! Entonces que!"-

-"! Tienen a mi hermana!..."- Dio un respiro –".. Cuando llegue a este mundo fui con mi hermana al Renlir la capital de los unicornios"- Le salió una sonrisa – "Celebraron nuestra llegada con una gran fiesta música, luces y un gran festín nos pusieron en una carrosa para saludar a la multitud mientras nos dirigíamos al castillo donde conocimos al rey, cuando nos vio no dudo ni un segundo en sacar su trono y poner dos tronos para mí y mi hermana "- Empezó a ponerse triste –"Todo estaba bien hasta que nos mostraron su planes, querían que los ayudara a exterminar a los grifos, lo decían como si matar fuera lo más normal del mundo ,me asquee les dije que esta guerra se termina ahora, al rey no le gusto mi idea y dos días después intentaron secuestrarnos, yo logre escapar pero mi hermana"- Bajo la mirada.

-"Tienes miedo"- dijo Misha –"De que si tu utilizas tu magia ellos lastimaran a tu hermana"- La pequeña solo asintió.

-"Bueno estamos jodido"- Dijo Spike acercándose con un ojo morado –"Estamos perdiendo la guerra y nuestra única oportunidad de ganarla tiene las patas atadas, dime niña"- Se puso cara a cara con la alicornio –"¿Mientras no te vean no abra problemas?"-.

-"Supongo que no"-.

La miro un rato en silencio asustando un poco a Celestia –"..Suficiente para mí, llevémosla con el general de brigada"-.

-"¿Cómo prisionera?"- Dijo Misha.

-"En estos momentos nosotros parecemos más los prisioneros"- Sonrió –"Digamos que es nuestra invitada de honor"-.

-"Al general no le gustara nada que le traigamos a un unicornio vivo"-.

-"Alicornio"-.

-"Lo que sea"-.

-"Calma yo hablare con él"-.

Misha puso su garra en su cara – ("estamos muertos")- Decía en sus pensamientos –"ok, pero esta vez estaré en la retaguardia si no te importa"- se empezó a acercar a Celestia para darle la garra después de todo Iván a ser compañeros, pero accidentalmente se tropezó dándole un pico en la boca de la pequeña Celestia –"…."-.

Sasha lo agarro dándole un coscorrón legendario –"Pedofilo, zoofilico, violador, asqueroso"-.

-"Fue… un .. Accidente"-

Celestia sé quedo un rato quieta pero empezó a reír –"Son muy graciosos"-.

-"Si, son conocidos como la comedia romántica andante"- Spike se rio


End file.
